


Symphony for the Devil

by what_about_the_fish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: After the Fall, BDSM, Butt Plugs, D/s relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Play, Shaving, Symphony - Freeform, dom!hannibal, negotiated scene, sub!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 10:11:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12209130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_about_the_fish/pseuds/what_about_the_fish
Summary: Hannibal was sitting on the orange Hans Christiansen chair that sat before the wall of glass.  He was wearing nothing but a white towel slung low on his hips, one knee pushing it’s way out from between the  fabric, leaving a rather alluring line of skin up Hannibal’s thigh.  This was where Will’s gaze was now fixed.





	Symphony for the Devil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayalaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayalaen/gifts).



> Hi thanks for reading! This was borne of a prompt from the wonderful Mayalaen. She feeds my muse in the most delightful ways.  
> this is completely unbeta'd so I apologise for the terribleness that is my self editing.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

[](https://imgur.com/CjLmaeo)

His clothes were laid out on the bed layered in precise order exactly how Hannibal liked. Will’s gaze fell to the item that graced the top of the pile and his cheeks reddened.

“Will, darling can you come here?” He heard Hannibal call out from the ensuite.

Will dragged his gaze away from the bed and moved to where he was summoned. Hannibal was sitting on the orange Hans Christiansen chair that sat before a wall of glass. He was wearing nothing but a white towel, slung low on his hips, one knee pushing it’s way out from between the fabric, leaving a rather alluring line of skin up Hannibal’s thigh. This was where Will’s gaze was now fixed.

“William.” Hannibal’s voice cut into Will’s conscience. “My eyes are up here,” he smirked, and pulled his towel together.

“Sorry, Sir.” Will responded, clearing his throat, his cheeks reddened further as his eyes met Hannibal’s.

“Come here,” Hannibal beckoned, patting his thigh lightly. Will moved as if pulled by a string and straddled the offered seat. “Good boy.” His own towel split with his legs and unknotted by Hannibal’s nimble fingers fell to the floor.

Hannibal stroked his fingers along Will’s cheek and clasped his chin between thumb and forefinger. He leaned forward taking Will’s mouth in a hungry kiss. Will stayed motionless, eyes fluttering closed, his hands instinctively moving to clasp behind his back. Hannibal pulled out of the kiss, Will’s bottom lip still caught between his teeth and he only let go when the resistance started to bring Will’s solid form with him.

“Mmm, good enough to eat, my darling.” Hannibal mused. “Open your eyes, Will. You’re going to need them now.” He commanded as he leant to his side and picked up a small bundle of items. As Will complied Hannibal said “Show me your hands.” 

His head felt heavy as he loosened his grip on his wrists and presented them to Hannibal. 

“That’s it, my darling.” Hannibal whispered as he placed the items into Will’s hands. “Shave me.” Was all he said by way of explanation. 

Will looked down to see a bowl and brush sitting in one palm and a straight razor, pulled half open, sitting in the other. He looked to Hannibal, who leaned back while simultaneously widening his legs making Will squirm in his lap.

Will placed the razor carefully on his thigh and lathered the brush with shaving cream, when he was satisfied he put the bowl on his other leg and almost hesitated before placing his hand behind Hannibal’s ear, gently cupped his head and began to cover his cheeks and chin with the cream. Will took his time, getting lost in the circles of the brush running over the contours of his lover’s face. Hannibal said nothing, his hands rested on Will’s knees, still and relaxed. But his eyes never stopped watching Will’s face. Every time Will looked up he saw a chilling look, he wasn’t sure if Hannibal wanted to fuck him or eat him. That thought alone made him terribly aware of his own manhood beginning to swell between them.

He trembled when he picked up the razor. The weight in his hand was comfortable, the weight of all that it meant was another matter. Will’s trust in Hannibal had been proven time and again, their relationship cemented in it. This was a first for Hannibal, it was just a shave, but after their history, their _becoming_ , this was so much more.

He started at the cheeks, moving to the lip and chin, almost surprised that Hannibal’s sharp edges did’t cut back. He was saving the neck for last. His hand moved to Hannibal’s temple, gentle at first but when Hannibal didn’t give way he exerted more pressure to make him bare his neck. 

Will left his hand where it lay on Hannibal’s head and took the razor slowly down his neck. The way the sharp metal moved over the delicate skin left Will breathless, his lip caught between his teeth and his erection stiffened even more. Will was met with the same resistance as he moved Hannibal’s head to the other side, the smirk on his lips said everything. 

It was when Will’s thumb moved to the middle of Hannibal’s forehead that the mirroring was apparent and Will met his eyes and pushed back, thrusting Hannibal’s chin up. His adam's apple bobbed and his eyes continued their intense stare. Will breathed out slowly, his gaze firmly on the rhythmic pulse exposed to him. His hand paused with the razor at Hannibal’s chin, he looked up quickly a small smile meeting his eyes, pulling the corners of his mouth and with another beat of the pulse he pulled the knife down.

Will used a hot towel to wipe the remaining soap from Hannibal’s face, then softly patted the offered aftershave onto his skin. “Hand me that mirror, behind you.” Hannibal asked, pointing with his chin. He smiled at his own reflection, “Thank you, my darling. Now it’s time for you to get ready, everything is laid out on the bed.” Hannibal shifted his legs and eased WIll from his lap. “You know what to do. And remember, hands off,” He smirked as he flick the head of Will’s cock.

Will sucked in a breath, careful to remain quiet and composed. That was the game today, whatever Hannibal had him do, he was to remain silent unless spoken to directly and cool-headed until given the order to let go. Hannibal did love to test Will’s self control.

Hannibal went to dress in the next room, once a second bedroom now a luxurious walk-in robe, something Will thought only Hannibal would dream up on such a scale. Will was left to do as he was told.

The fine tailored suit was made in a sapphire blue fabric, “ _a complement to his eyes”_ Hannibal had said when Will had protested the colour, let alone the expense. His shirt a shade lighter and the tie another shade of blue again. He imagined Hannibal would be wearing one of his black dinner suits. He was always dressing Will up, in a shade he was never quite sure the name of, and then taking the traditional route for himself. Hannibal assured Will it was because he wanted the spotlight on the love of his life. WIll was never sure if it was that or maybe he loved to see Will squirm in the attention. Perhaps both were true?

What made his cock jump was the pale blue butt plug that was sitting in the centre of his selected wardrobe. Laying on a silk handkerchief next to a bottle of lube, the simple plug didn’t look so intimidating. However Will knew there was a remote that went with this toy and he _knew_ that Hannibal was going to use it in the most terrible ways.

Will never enjoyed working toys into himself, he far prefered having Hannibal help, those long fingers could work any number of toys and plugs into him with such a gentle touch. He was utterly spoilt by the worship that Hannibal paid to his ass, yet he knew this, along with everything tonight was set for a reason.

He returned to the bathroom with the plug and the lube and carefully went about opening himself up and sliding the toy in. He was hyper aware that the bulbous shaft pushed neatly against his prostate, the slight movement walking invoked gave promise to what was going to be a long evening.

Hannibal had paired Will’s suit with a small tight pair of briefs, just big enough to accommodate his engorged cock, yet firm enough to keep it placed snugly against his stomach. 

He was knotting his tie when he became aware of eyes on him.

“Darling, come.” Hannibal beckoned from the doorway. Will felt a shiver cut down his spin at his words but did not shudder. He walked to Hannibal, who straightened up and cupped Will face in his hands. “One day you will learn to tie your tie like a gentleman.” Hannibal tsked. “Today is not that day,” he murmured as he fussed at the length of silk around Will’s neck.

\----

Hannibal drove, preferring the luxury of his own car, (his own get away) than that of hiring a driver for the evening. Will sat beside him trying his hardest not to squirm, the angel in which he sat, seatback upright and pushed forward allowing little leg room, made him terribly aware of his predicament. Of course Hannibal had thought of everything, every moment of their date. 

Will didn’t notice when Hannibal took his hand off the wheel for a moment and reached into his pocket. He did notice the vibration that started however. The gasp in his throat just barely caught, all that escaped was eaten up by the rumble of the motor. Will’s fingers dug a little harder into his knees, his gaze which was fixed hard on the road saw nothing of the trip.

As they pulled up to the valet, Will, thankfully, felt the vibrations inside him switch off. Hannibal had not moved to push the vibration higher during the drive, but he had shuffled through the various rhythmic settings, and Will was sure he had noted the ones that induced the greatest strain in WIll’s control.

His cheeks were flushed but the assault of cold that air met him when his door was opened felt like bliss. Hannibal was there in a flash offering his hand to aid him out of the car. He pulled Will into a one armed embrace and planted a warm delicate kiss to his cheek as they walked up to the large double doors of the concert hall. 

The warm air that blew down over the entry that prevented the cold air outside from taking hold in the magnificent foyer, rustled the curls that had begun to stick to Will’s forehead. Hannibal tucked one unruly lock behind Will’s ear then guided him over to the coat check with a firm hand to his back. He helped Will remove his overcoat and handed it over with his own, but waited for Will to take the return docket. WIll’s hand faltered momentarily, the plug was pulsating again, he cleared his throat, “Thank you,” He said to the man at the counter, and took the docket. Hannibal looked amused as he was scanning the crowd to see who was in attendance.

Will felt as though the pulsating was taking over his whole body, the pressure against his prostate could almost be tuned out, if it weren’t for the torturous patterns that were driving his vision to blur. Will had taken to counting, _one, two, three, one, two, three_ along with the current rhythm. It wasn’t until he realised that a small group of people were looking to him to talk that he realised how tuned out he was. 

“William,” Hannibal smirked, 

“Sorry I was miles away.” Will said, casting his eyes to Hannibal, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

The crowd laughed, “Honeymoon’s will have that effect,” One woman replied as she took a sip of champagne. 

_What had Hannibal been telling them?_

“We were only wondering when the two of you would be hosting one of your famous dinner parties?” A plump man chortled. “You’re husband was saying that it would be up to you. So… what say’s you?” The man smirked.

Will looked at Hannibal, who nodded. “I suppose we will have to, ah, find some inspiration. You can’t force art, after all.” The group all laughed and toasted “ _To art”_ , before moving on to other matters of society gossip. Hannibal excused them both to go take their seats and blissfully turned the plug off as they walked up the stairs that lead to the concert hall.

“You’re doing so well, Will.” Hannibal praised when they took their seats. “I want you to enjoy the concert, darling. I want you to lose yourself to the music, but remember the rules. Stay still and quiet, my darling heart.” Hannibal stroked his hand down Will’s face and pulled him close with a forefinger tucked under his chin. Mouths almost touching, Hannibal breathed out a promise, “I _need_ you to hold on. When we get home I want you to fall apart with your cock in my mouth.” and then his kissed Will, chaste yet full of promise, his tongue snuck out at the end to lightly wet Will’s lips before he sat back in his chair and started to peruse the program.

Will was fairly sure he’d stopped breathing at some point, he could see stars at the edge of his vision, before he gulped a glorious breath of air. The lights went down as his plug started it’s torture. 

Of course Hannibal knew Bach’s Goldberg Variations off by heart, Will had known this when he purchased the tickets as a gift. This performance was to be played by a highly regarded pianist whom Will had never heard of, however he was sure Hannibal had. He settled back in his chair as the opening stanza began and let the vibrations run up and down his spine caressing his nerves in its unwavering pace.

When the pace picked up in the piece barely 5 minutes in, Hannibal pulled Will’s hand into his own and rested it in his lap, then turned the pulse to match the tempo. This was how Hannibal played WIll as technically sound as the pianist himself. Will let his eyes close, doing as Hannibal had suggested and gave himself over to the complete sensory experience.

His cock throbbed where it was held in place, the constant erection moving from pleasure to pain as often as Bach’s fugues switched tempo. 

His hand felt cool in Hannibal’s grip, it was his anchor in the storm and he knew Hannibal wouldn’t let him fly away. He floated in the space between, his body a mess of self control, pleasure and pain, too much to inhabit. Where he was he could feel the keystrokes on his skin, the piano strings vibrated off his teeth, his eyes rolled back in his head. It was heavenly.

\--------

The lights were up and the concert hall virtually empty when Will returned. The gentle stroke of Hannibal’s thumb made circles at his nape, his commanding voice whispering praise and love into his ear. “So good, my darling. Ahh there you are, come back to me.” Hannibal smiled and placed a soft kiss to the shell of Will’s ear. He shivered. 

“Shall we head some now, Will?” Hannibal asked as he stood, and offered a hand.

Will didn’t answer, instead he placed his own hand in Hannibal’s and let him guide them out of the hall. Will fumbled in his pocket for the coat docket, his fingers still felt unfamiliar and not quite of his control. Hannibal slung the coat over Will’s shoulders sensing his lack of motor function, and when they exited the building their car was waiting. A welcome sanctuary.

The ride home was tense and full of anticipation. Hannibal seemed as rigid as Will felt, his muscles were on fire, his whole body begged for release. The plug remained still inside him, Hannibal aware how on edge Will was. This was the longest they had played in public, the longest Will had remained hard, and they were now walking a fine edge between heaven and hell.

The drive seemed to pass in a haze, Will still counting rhythms in his head, his only distraction from the solid form inches away from him. Will wanted to touch, to be touched. He wanted to scream and gasp and moan. Will wanted to let go.

It was Hannibal who hauled him out of the car, his body was shaking now, beyond his control to stop it even if he had the mental fortitude to try. Sweat dripped from his brow and his eyes darted unable to focus on anything. All he knew was he was being moved and _oh_ it smelt like home. Rough hands were stripping him of his layers and the cool air that hit his oversensitive skin was bliss. He opened his eyes as Hannibal ran his cold hands over Will’s torso. Hannibal was on his knees, his strong grip pushing Will onto the wall as his nose nuzzled his briefs down his cock.

“You can use your voice now, Will. You can let it all go, my darling.” Hannibal spoke soothingly, before taking Will’s hot neglected cock into his mouth and switching the vibrator on one last time. Will’s hands shot to Hannibal’s head, his fingers raking through the fine hair. Sensation sored through him and he was blind to everything but the mouth on his cock and the hands gripping hips.

Will let go. Every piece of control unravelled into a heap on the floor and flooded it’s way down Hannibal’s throat. WIll roared and shook and lost himself in his release and Hannibal held him. Hannibal always held him firm when he let the world fall away, he was always there to catch him.

He woke surrounded in sweet smelling water, bubbles lapping his chest and the solid form of the one he loved supporting his back. His muscles ached and his throat felt raw when he swallowed, yet he felt as light and free as he ever had before. He hummed his content and closed his eyes, safe in Hannibal’s arms.

Before he drifted back to sleep he heard Hannibal whisper to him, “My darling Will. My love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos make my day with their little drop of love in my inbox.  
> Thank you for reading, please come join my maddness over on [Tumblr](http://whataboutthefish.tumblr.com/) and feel free to drop prompts or plot bunnies or headcanons to me at any time xo


End file.
